It's Only Forever
by DespiteGatsby
Summary: It's not long at all...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.**

**Ok, so I was listening to this song by David Bowie (whom I love with a passion) called "Underground". (And yes, it IS off the Labyrinth soundtrack, that's right, get some.) Anyways, one of the lines in the song says, "It's only forever". I smirked and then thought about writing a very angsty one-shot with Claire and Wesker. The usual. Lol. So here we go, put your pants on because it's Adventure Time baby!**

_**No one can blame you,  
for walking away.  
Too much rejection,  
No love injection.  
Life can't be easy,  
It's not always swell.  
Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl…  
'Cause it hurts like hell.**_

The rain was heavy on Claire's thin, black hoodie, the sky tumbling with thunderheads, crows blaring their mournful sirens, and blustery winds pushing her hair into her eyes. She stood before a grave, a grave that belonged to a man that was the definition of wicked. A man who was the very shadow of death.

Albert Wesker.

She had little reason to be standing here, wasting her time with a dead man. He had gotten his ass handed to him in Africa and that was that. End of the story and end of the line; the nightmare had now seized to exist. It was done and it almost felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off everyone's shoulders. Chris, Jill, Barry, and even Sheva, they had all fought for the same cause, the same fight for human rights.

Life.

Not life under the red and white umbrella of Albert Wesker, not life with hate and suffering when he thought he was getting rid of it. They could now enjoy it for what it had to offer and not wallow in the fear of loosing it.

Claire had a sudden wrench in her heart, and all of that weight had been put back. She clenched her hands into fists, ready to smash his carved out name on the gray tombstone.

"How do you think they'll react when they come upon the truth that you are deliberately lying to them, and you were this whole time?" The voice like ice in her ear, the breath hot on her cool skin, and the flint of an accent that came with it all, "Tell me, Claire, tell me how upset they will be. How much it will destroy them."

"Go to hell, Wesker…" Claire stood rooted in her spot, the rain falling harder than when she last remembered; the wind more severe and the cold more chilly.

"You know that's all I desire. To see the look on your dear brother's face when he finally finds out that you _betrayed_ him. You sold your soul to the Devil, Claire. I do apologize for the inconvenience but, there are no take backs."

"Why don't you just kill me, Wesker? You've deprived me of my life, my future, and now, you're going to take away the one thing that means the most to me… my friends and my family."

"See, that's where the fun sets in," Wesker said as he chuckled. "It gives me great pleasure to watch Christopher suffer, and this is the first step into that suffering. He will pay for making my life a living hell at times. He will pay for ruining it, and he most certainly will pay for destroying my life's work just for the sake of his fellow man."

Claire turned to face Wesker. His infamous sunglasses missing, revealing his arch-fiend eyes, she saw the truth behind them, the fire that engulfed them and the rage that fueled them.

"That's his job, Wesker. He fought for what he believed in, he fought thinking that there was still some good in this world that you hadn't tainted yet. He fought for what was right and the righteous. Not that you would know what that's like…"

Wesker chuckled, "Dearheart, I have been around this world a million times and counting, and I can tell you, there is _nothing_ that I haven't poisoned yet. There is nothing that can bring men to their knees but I, and there is nothing that can strike fear into the very core of a man… than I."

_**It's only…  
It's only forever.  
It's not long at all,  
the lost and the lonely…**_

Claire was numb; she knew that it would have come to this. She had hidden a secret from her brother, from the _world._ It was only a matter of time before they would all know the truth… a truth that could murder thousands, millions if he wanted to. It was killing her on the inside. Wesker had ripped her a brand new heart, and as stone cold as she was before, she was now like ice. She was ice cold from the death that would be forthcoming, the rejection that would be her future, and the hate disownment that would be given by her brother.

Her only family left.

"Come now, Claire. We have a promise to keep," Wesker wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her away from his un-final resting place. The death that would follow would be wicked, the carnage that would consume would be horrid and all Claire could think about was her betrayal. If the world fell… it would be all her fault. She kept him a secret… and now humanity would have to pay the unfair price.

"It's only forever," Wesker whispered.

**A/N: Such angst! I am so good at this :) Anyway, the song is called Underground by David Bowie; it's a great song and is the total opposite of angst and death. It's very jazzy and upbeat. But just those few lines made me do this. Hoped you likes!**


End file.
